Jungle
|-|Japanese= Survive 沈まぬ太陽 辺りを見渡す影 息を殺しながら 近づきながら 囁く Jungle law yeah どんなやり方でどうなっても Trying to get closer 真夏の夢は愛の連鎖 Game Come one step closer Oh 次の世界に Dive Welcome to the jungle 燃えて落ちそうな Sky So we can’t sleep tonight oh 汗ばむ肌のままで I’ll take you tonight It’s gonna be alright Welcome to the jungle Jungle Stand and fight, do it Jungle この Wonders of nature Ecstasy とは Adventure 熱帯夜に What’s up? 素晴らしき DNA の罠 Don’t stop 道なき道の先には 隠された存在 誰も知らない New paradise Jungle Jungle A-ha alright 灼熱の夜 出会う “Hallo, red zone” Eye to eye 交わしながら 企みながら 味わう Jungle law yeah プレッシャーさえも楽しめばいい Trying to get closer 生きることがすでに Game Come one step closer Oh 次の世界に Dive (We can dive) Welcome to the jungle (Jungle yeah) 燃えて落ちそうな Sky (Sky) So we can’t sleep tonight oh 汗ばむ肌のままで I’ll take you tonight It’s gonna be alright Welcome to the jungle Jungle Stand and fight, do it Jungle Do it 慎重で大胆な Project 足取りは Snake 姿勢は Leo 弱肉強食ルールは Zero 恐れないで前進 Amazing ability 見えない壁を Break it Don’t stop 道なき道の先には 隠された存在 誰も知らない New paradise Jungle Jungle |-|Romanized= Survive shizumanu taiyou atari wo miwatasu kage iki wo koroshi nagara chikazuki nagara sasayaku Jungle law yeah donna yarikata de dou natte mo Trying to get closer manatsu no yume wa ai no rensa Game Come one step closer Oh tsugi no sekai ni Dive Welcome to the jungle moete ochisou na Sky So we can’t sleep tonight oh asebamu hada no mama de I’ll take you tonight It’s gonna be alright Welcome to the jungle Jungle Stand and fight, do it Jungle kono Wonders of nature Ecstasy to wa Adventure nettaiya ni What’s up? subarashiki DNA no wana Don’t stop michi naki michi no saki ni wa kakusareta sonzai dare mo shiranai New paradise Jungle Jungle A-ha alright shakunetsu no yoru deau “Hallo, red zone” Eye to eye kawashi nagara takurami nagara ajiwau Jungle law yeah puresshaa sae mo tanoshimeba ii Trying to get closer ikiru koto ga sudeni Game Come one step closer Oh tsugi no sekai ni Dive (We can dive) Welcome to the jungle (Jungle yeah) moete ochisou na Sky (Sky) So we can’t sleep tonight oh asebamu hada no mama de I’ll take you tonight It’s gonna be alright Welcome to the jungle Jungle Stand and fight, do it Jungle Do it shinchou de daitanna Project ashidori wa Snake shisei wa Leo jakunikukyoushoku ruuru wa Zero osorenaide zenshin Amazing ability mienai kabe wo Break it Don’t stop michi naki michi no saki ni wa kakusareta sonzai dare mo shiranai New paradise Jungle Jungle |-|English= Survive Shadows dominate the surroundings of the never-setting sun The jungle law whispers Holding its breath as it draws near, yeah Whatever the means, whatever may happen Trying to get closer This midsummer’s dream is a game, a chain of love Come one step closer Oh dive into the next world Welcome to the jungle The burning sky looks about to collapse So we can’t sleep tonight With our bodies covered in sweat I’ll take you tonight It’s gonna be alright Welcome to the jungle Jungle Stand and fight, do it Jungle Wonders of nature And ecstasy mean adventure What’s up in this sweltering night? The trap laid by a wonderful DNA Don’t stop on the road that goes beyond the pathless ways There a hidden existence awaits, a new paradise no one knows about Jungle Jungle A-ha alright We meet in the midst of a scorching night, “Hallo, red zone” Eye to eye, relishing in the jungle law As we cross and scheme, yeah It’s good to enjoy even that pressure Trying to get closer Being alive is already a game Come one step closer Oh dive into the next world (We can dive) Welcome to the jungle (Jungle yeah) The burning sky looks about to collapse (Sky) So we can’t sleep tonight oh With our bodies covered in sweat I’ll take you tonight It’s gonna be alright Welcome to the jungle Jungle Stand and fight, do it Jungle The motions of a snake: your bold project, do it cautiously The stance of a lion: there are zero rules, it’s survival of the fittest The amazing ability to advance forward without being Afraid: this invisible wall, break it Don’t stop on the road that goes beyond the pathless ways There a hidden existence awaits, a new paradise no one knows about Jungle Jungle